The goal of the Analytic and Informatics Core (AIC) is to work with each SPORE research project and the Biospecimen, Pathology and Genotyping Core to provide an integrated data management system to facilitate communication among all projects and cores and to serve as a resource for design of basic science experiments and clinical trials, development of innovative statistical methodology, statistical analysis and publishing translational research generated through the Breast SPORE program. The AIC of this SPORE will be integrated with the Cancer Center Biostatistics Core Facility and the Bioinformatics Core of the University for ease of administration, to avoid duplication of existing infrastructure and to take advantage of existing expertise. The Analytic and Informatics Core will incorporate sound experimental design principles within each project to enhance interpretability of study results, will carry out data analyses using appropriate statistical methodology, and will contribute to interpretation of results through written reports and frequent interaction with project investigators. To serve all proposed SPORE Projects, as well as the Career Development and Developmental Research Programs, the AIC has the following objectives: 1) Complete the development of SPORE databases, including development of systems to enhance the accuracy and completeness of project data and facilitate the sharing of data and results among SPORE investigators. The systems will link clinical, tissue, and laboratory data in a relational schema and include a web application interface to allow researchers to access databases, perform queries and edit checks, and export the data for statistical analysis;2) Provide statistical and statistical genetic expertise in designing and conducting laboratory experiments, clinical trials, and genetic and epidemiologic studies arising from the research proposed in this application;3) Perform statistical and statistical genetic analyses and assist in the interpretation of study findings, summarization of results, and preparation of manuscripts for publication;4) Conduct methodological research to provide research infrastructure for SPORE projects. Among the first of the methodological research projects on which the informatics and analysis groups will collaborate is the extension of HapMap information to members of CEPH pedigrees not included in the HapMap through use of linkage mapping information on all pedigree members. This research project will substantially improve the power and resolution of studies proposed in Project 4, as well as provide a public resource that can be used by other investigators with phenotype information on CEPH cell lines;5) Collaborate and assist all project investigators with the publication of scientific results.